With increasing development of science and technology, various 3C products are introduced into the market. Since the demands of modern people on the 3C products become higher and higher, the burdens on people's eyesight are heavier. As a result, the average age that people start needing to wear glasses is lowering, and the population wearing glasses is increasing. Thus, the manufacturers pay attention to the improvement of the aesthetically-pleasing appearance and the wearing comfort of the glasses.
Generally, the temples of the commercially available glasses are one-piece plastic structures, or the temples are metal bracket with plastic material earmuffs. That is, the parts of the temples contacting the ears are made of the plastic material. Since the plastic material is a hard material, the ears are uncomfortable when the glasses are worn. Moreover, the temples of the commercially available glasses cannot completely match the shapes of the user's ears. Under this circumstance, the glasses may fall down from the ears readily, thus damaging the glasses or causing danger if the user is taking exercise or driving.
Currently, some kinds of silicone hooks are commercially available. The silicone hooks are for being sheathed around the rear parts of the temples. When the glasses are worn by the user, the user's ears are hooked by the silicone hooks and thus the possibility of falling down the glasses is reduced. However, the process of sheathing the silicone hooks around the temples is troublesome. Moreover, because of the silicone hooks, it is more difficult to put on and take off the glasses. In addition, the silicone hooks also cannot completely match the shapes of the user's ears. That is, the silicone hooks result in foreign body sensation. Consequently, the overall comfort of wearing the glasses is impaired.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a pair of glasses with a wearing cushion device in order to increase the wearing comfort and safety.